New Journey
by Slits
Summary: This is just a few drabbles of Chewy's new life with his big brother Po. If you haven't read Medical Reasons this be a little confusing. It's mostly a half of a Squeal. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Technically it's not a sequel; it's a story before the sequel. As soon as I decide what the sequel's going to be, but still I hope you like it. I don't own Kung Fu Panda just Chewy. Enjoy)

Bedtime Stories:

_The great and powerful Chewy sat on his throne of toys with Po and Slits, his assistants, at his feet and Nibbles the second in command saying that the traitor, Po, held the powerful and awesome orb in his hand. Slits, the executor, wanted Po to explain what happened before he cut his head off with his long sharp teeth._

"Whoa, wait stop…why does Slits get to be the executor?" Po asked interrupting Chewy's story.

"Cuz Two-ey says so… and cuz you too nice?" Chewy said angrily. He was sitting on Viper's coiled up body as though on her lap. It was Chewy's first night at the Jade Palace and Slits never bothered to tell little Chewy a bedtime story so when Po volunteered to, Chewy got so excited he started telling one of his our. Everyone was sitting in a circle around Po's room. Technically Chewy was mumbling words and Po was translating so that it actually sounded like a story.

"Who's Nibbles?" Crane asked.

"His imagery friend." Po whispered.

"He Not Imagrrry," Chewy yelled before dropping his baby bottle of milk and running to his little bag at the foot of the bed that still had all his toys in it. He pulled out a little toy rabbit made of old cloths sewed together. He ran over to Po and waved it in his face. "See he wheel, he a wheel bunny-wabbit. Say you sorry!"

"I'm sorry Nibbles for thinking that-"

"You shud be sorry for dinking. You ain't good at it." Chewy said not realizing that he just called his brother stupid.

"Chewy, that hurt." Po said faking a sad face. Chewy gasped and hugged Po's big nose.

"I's sorry, I's not know." Chewy said almost crying.

"It's okay Chewy I feel better now." He said. Viper giggled at the sight of small tiger cub hugging the giant panda's nose.

"Oh Chewy you're so sweet." She said still giggling.

"Dat's cuz I's eats lots of cookies." Chewy said smiling. Monkey's mind immediately went to the day after Tai Lung was defected by Po when he realized that his precious cookie jar was completely empty. Having Chewy around is like having another Po around, he needed to make sure nobody would find his new cookie jar filled to the rim with his favorite almond cookies.

"Um I'll be right back." Monkey said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tigress asked

"I'm gonna makes sure a certain set of brothers don't find the rest of my cookies." He said about to leave.

"The ones under your bed? Cuz I's eat dose." Chewy said playing with his own tail. Monkey sat back down looking disappointed he let out a sad groan. Tigress kissed his cheek to cheer him up, which it did. Chewy gasped again.

"Did you see dat," he ran up to Tigress smiling "My turn!" He said cheerfully. Tigress and Viper giggled, while Monkey looked a little annoyed. Tigress gave him a little kiss on the head.

"There you go." She said.

"Did you see dat, I dink she wikes me." Chewy said blushing and hiding his face behind his stuffed rabbit. Viper and Tigress giggled again.

"Am I the only one who wants to know if Slits is going to bite Po's head off?" Mantis asked referring to the story Chewy was telling earlier.

"Yes I'd like to know as well." Master Shifu said. Chewy's ears tilted up in interest as he ran to Master Shifu and sat on his lap.

"Yeah Poey tell de story." He said.

"But Chewy you were telling the story." Po said.

"Nos I's wasn't."

"But-"

"Tell de story" Chewy repeated.

"Okay um… in the end Po didn't steal the powerful and awesome orb, it was the evil Nibbles who framed Po and he was sent to jail with no cookies as punishment." Po said sounding nervous.

"That was horrible ending." Mantis said annoyed.

"It was Chewy's story; I didn't know where it was going."

"Um guys?" Crane interrupted them "Look." He pointed towards Master Shifu with his feathery wing. Chewy was sound asleep on Master Shifu's lap, the only movement he made was his little chest moving up and down when he breathed.

"Well, it looks like your story tucker him out." Master Shifu said smiling

"Or bored him to sleep." Mantis muttered.

"Well I think Chewy's got the right idea. I'm bushed. Time for some shut-eye." Po said stretching.

"Yeah goodnight guys see you tomorrow." Crane said standing up and heading to his room follow by the others giving their goodbye and heading to bed. Until there was only Po, Master Shifu, and sleeping Chewy left in the small room.

"Well I guess you don't want Chewy sleeping on your lap all night huh?" Po asked

"He's not that cute." Master Shifu said with a chuckle. He picked up the tiny tiger cub and handed him to Po before standing up and heading to the door.

"Goodnight Panda." He said before leaving.

"Goodnight Master Shifu." Po said before lying down on the bed with Chewy (and Nibbles) asleep on his belly. Everyone was sound asleep within minutes. Chewy's story-tell had tuckered everyone out, but tonight everyone, especially Master Shifu, was happy Po deicide to let Chewy stay here.

The End.

(A/N: Well did you like it? Please Comment.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: My little bother gave me this idea. I don't know Kung Fu Panda)

The K Word

"I win again Po." Master Shifu said with a smile. Po groaned to himself as he looked over the Mahjong board.

"I thought you said you weren't good at this game?" Po said annoyed with his multiple defeats.

"No I didn't. I said I hadn't played this game in a while. There's a difference." Shifu said resetting the game board for the seventh time that morning.

"Masder FuFu!" a familiar squeaky called throughout the Hall of Heroes. "Masder Fufu!"

"You know, along with potty training, we need to teach him my name." Master Shifu said as Chewy ran down the Hall of Heroes as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Masder Fufu, Masder Fufu, Green said a bad word. Chewy said sitting on Po's lap.

"He did?" Po said childishly.

"Yeah he said de K word." Master Shifu looked up from the board out of curiosity.

"Po what's the K word?" Po shrugged as the sound of little feet echoed through the hall as Mantis appeared before them.

He's lying, whatever he told you I did _not_ say the word 'crap'." Mantis said protectively. Chewy giggled. Po and Shifu looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"The K word."

(A/N: Please Comment)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I don't know Kung Fu Panda. Enjoy!)

Exploring New Friends:

_Wooking…Wooking I's a wooking for my new friends…Where's they at? DAT'S ONE _

"Hi I's a Two-ey, what's your name?" _He's not moving, is he sick? Maybe he needs a hug. Arms up, around, squeeze. I's so smart._

"Hey Po," Cane said landing next to his larger friend in the garden. It was a beautiful day and it was Po's turn to baby-sit Chewy while he's playing and the other are doing training that Master Shifu doesn't want Chewy to see. "_The last thing we need is Chewy jumping off a roof to the village down below because he's seen others doing it" _Po tried to explain to the smaller panda that-because of Slits- Chewy already knows how to ink into a explosion of black liquidly pain, but it didn't convince him. So now Chewy has to stay in the garden everyday for about an hour or so. "Po what's Chewy doing?"

"Hugging a flower, I think he's making friends." Po said leaning against the wall.

"Oh I see."

_Dere you go._

"Dere, feel bedder?" _He's a fell, maybe he don't want hugs. _"Okay bye-bye new friend." _I's go dis way, no dis way. Hey what's dat? _"Hi I's a Two-ey, what's your name?" _It's so big. I's can't hug dat. _ "Po's I's a need up-see." _ Here he comes, he so slow._

"Here you go Chewy." _Dat's Po, he's my bid broder. Up, up, up, wow it's so dark down dere._

" Hello?"

"Hello?" _Hey he talks just wike me._

"Hi I's a Two-ey."

"Hi I's a Two-ey."

"My's name Two-ey too."

"My's name Two-ey too."

"I's a luv you new Two-ey"

"I's a luv you new Two-ey"

"Po, Po dere's a Two-ey down dere and he luv's me." Chewy said happily.

"That's great Chewy. Tell him goodbye it's time for lunch." Po said walking up to his little brother.

"Bye-bye Two-ey. I's got's to go my bid broder is weaving."

"Bye-bye Two-ey. I's got's to go my bid broder is weaving."

"Po, Po his bid broder is weaving too." Chewy said as Po picked him up off the stone ledge.

"He is? That's Cool Chewy." Po said heading towards the kitchen with Chewy and Crane.

"When are you going to tell him he was talking into a well?" Crane whispered to Po.

"And ruin the little guy's fun…never." Chewy was sitting on Po's head waving goodbye to his new stone friend. "Bye-bye, bye-bye, I luv you, bye-bye Two-ey."

(A/N: Well, what do you think? Get it, Well? Please comment.)


End file.
